Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) visualization systems are starting to enter the mainstream consumer marketplace, such as in the form of head-mounted display (HMD) devices. AR HMD devices are a promising application of such technology. AR-HMD devices include image generation components and optics that enable a user to see virtual content superimposed over the user's view of the real world. Virtual content that appears to be superimposed over the user's real-world view can be referred to as AR content or holographic content. VR and AR visualization systems can provide users with entertaining, immersive three-dimensional (3D) virtual environments in which they can visually experience things they might not normally experience in real life.